


Guy Time

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Implied Galeniss, everlark, singleparent!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark returns to his hometown to help his best friend, Katniss with her two rambunctious kids. What happens when he starts to fall for all of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guy Time

Hello all! This is actually an old drabble that I posted on Tumblr and I loved it so much that I decided to post it! Enjoy!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Guy Time

At the stop sign, Peeta looked through his helmet visor at the town before him.

He would have never come back if it weren’t for her.

Panem was a part of his history that he kept from his friends in Miami, his home for the last five years. It was better to be Peeta Mellark, nomad with no home and no history than Peeta Mellark, all-American hometown kid from Panem, a small town in the suburbs of New York.

Kicking off, he rode past the three blocks that made up the main part of town and towards the neighborhood of identical houses with white picket fences. It was still hard to believe that his childhood friend had settled in such domesticity and was now playing the modern-day Donna Reed.

Finally, Peeta made a turn into a long driveway before kicking out the stand for his motorcycle and turning off the engine. Looking around at the white stucco house with the ivy growing on it, he unzipped his leather jacket before considering if he should call his friend to let her know that he was outside.

He didn’t need to as the back door suddenly opened and Katniss rushed out of the house, a dark-haired baby in her arms.

“PEETA!” She wrapped her free arm around him and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you again. I’ve missed you!”

“Missed you too! My God, you look beautiful,” Peeta responded as he stared at his friend. “Almost wondering why I didn’t marry you myself!”

Katniss’ cheeks turned scarlet and he admired how well it looked on her olive skin. Her hair was in its usual braid and she wore a simple t-shirt dress that displayed her well-toned legs nicely. It was a warm day in Panem, a usual for early fall days in the small town.

“Well, you didn’t ask quickly enough,” she retorted with a teasing grin.

“Mommy!”

A small boy of five came rushing out of the house and to his mother’s side. The boy stared up at Peeta, suspicion in his grey eyes. If Peeta didn’t know any better, he could swear that it was Gale staring up at him.

“Who’s this?” the boy asked as he pressed himself against his mother’s side.

“You’re right on time, sweetheart,” Katniss said before turning to Peeta. “Peeta, this is Charlotte—” She presented the baby, who reached out to swipe the sleeve of his jacket. “—and this is Liam.” Her arm went around the boy to pull him closer. “Liam, Charlotte—this is Mommy and Daddy’s old friend, Peeta Mellark.”

++++++

“I don’t know what’s scarier–” Peeta said as he sat on a stool by the kitchen island, drinking the beer that Katniss had offered him after settling the kids in the living room to watch something called ‘ _The Wiggles_ ’. “–the fact that you’re a mother of two or that you called me your ‘old’ friend.”

“It’s a trip, isn’t it?” Katniss said as she pulled out the box of pasta from the cupboard and went to the stove. “Sometimes, I awaken in a daze and it reminds me of that one trip to Cabo where I drank from that bottle with the worm at the bottom.”

“Oh yeah…” He mused as he scratched at his unshaven jawline. “…we went skinny dipping, didn’t we?”

“We were wild ones,” Katniss responded with a grin. She looked down at the pot in front of her before turning to him. “And, then I had to screw it all up by getting married.”

“You were with Gale for that last year of college and he was bat-shit crazy in love with you,” Peeta told her.

Katniss poured the pasta wheels into the boiling water and half-heartedly stirred it before covering the pot and joining him by the island. “He _was_ in love with me.”

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” he asked.

“You weren’t there these last two years,” she responded softly. “By the end, we couldn’t stand one another because we were just too different.” Tears filled her eyes. “Charlotte…she was our last attempt at mending what we had—and then what happens? Gale loses control on an icy road and a year later, I’m starting a new life with two children who have no idea that their parents no longer loved each other in the end.”

Quickly, Peeta stood up, pulling her into his arms.

“Hey now…” He felt her bury her face into his shoulder. She often did this when they were kids, whenever she got in trouble with her parents. Katniss would come running to his house and crying all over him. Peeta never minded, liking that his best pal always needed him. “You’re going to be alright. I’m here. Your favorite person in the world, right?”

Katniss pulled her away, a wet laugh escaping her mouth.

“Mommy!” They turned to see Liam in the doorway of the kitchen. He frowned at Peeta before looking to his mother. “Charlotte’s diaper is smelly.”

“Oh—” She looked to Peeta. “—will you just watch the stove?”

“Sure,” he responded easily.

Katniss quickly rushed out of the kitchen and he was left alone with mini-Gale staring at him. Awkwardly, Peeta went to the stove and removed the lid to stir the pasta with the wooden spoon that his friend placed on the counter.

When Peeta turned around, he found himself face to face with Liam, who had taken his seat against the kitchen island.

“OH SH—I mean…” Peeta took a calming breath, startled under the boy’s stony gaze. “…you scared me.”

“Are you my Uncle?” Liam asked carefully.

He leaned his elbows on the island. “I guess. I was there when you were born.”

“How come I’ve never seen you?” the little man-child continued with his inquisition.

“You were just a baby when I left,” Peeta informed him. “I used to live in Florida.”

Liam seemed genuinely interested in him, his grey eyes looking over Peeta. “Where do you live now?”

“I’m going to live here—in Panem,” he said to the little boy. “I have a house but it won’t be done for a few weeks.”

“Then where will you stay?”

“Here. With you.” Peeta eyed Liam warily. “Is that okay?”

The little boy tilted his head as he stared into Peeta’s eyes. Those penetrating eyes were definitely from Katniss, for Peeta often found himself hypnotized by them just as he was with Liam’s gaze.

After a moment, Liam sighed and gave Peeta a half-hearted shrug. “Just don’t steal any of my Ninja Turtles.”

++++++

_Two Weeks Later…_

“Thank you for doing this,” Katniss said to him. “This interview is all the way on the other side of town. I should be home a little after five.” She looked to Peeta worriedly. “You’ll be okay, won’t you?”

“Of course!” Peeta gave her an assuring smile as he bounced Charlotte in his arms. The little girl smiled at him. “See? Me and Charlie here are going to be just fine.”

Then pretty, little Charlotte spit up on his shoulder.

“Oh no!” Katniss grabbed a napkin from her purse and carefully wiped his shoulder. She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m really convincing you that staying in Panem is a good idea, aren’t I?”

“If you dress like that every day then I’m totally staying,” he told her with a smirk.

Katniss had put on a navy wrap dress for her interview. The silhouette hugged her curves appropriately and the V-neckline gave him just that slight glimpse of her cleavage.

“You’re a little perv, you know that, right?” Katniss retorted with a grin. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then kissed Charlotte’s soft chocolate hair. “Be a good girl for Peeta, okay? Liam should be here around three.”

With a final wave, Katniss rushed out the front door.

Peeta stared at the little girl in his arms. In Charlie, he definitely saw Katniss, those large eyes with that glint of mischief and peach lips that curved more to the right when she smiled.

Going to the living room, Peeta grabbed the remote with his free hand before settling down on the couch with Charlie. Finally, he spotted something that captured his interest and he looked to the baby, who was curiously staring at the remote in his hand.

“So, Charlie,” Peeta began. “Have you ever watched _Armageddon_?”

++++++

“Thank you!” Peeta waved to Liam’s carpool driver before closing the front door. Turning, he found the boy staring at him carefully. “So, are you hungry?”

“Where’s Mommy?” Liam asked.

“She had an interview but she’ll be back soon,” Peeta replied. “I made grilled cheese sandwiches.”

He looked nervously at the kid. Liam had his father’s stare, half-suspicious and half-skeptical of Peeta’s sincerity. Gale had never been very crazy about Katniss’ childhood friend despite the fact that he had been the one to introduce the two.

“Can I eat in front of the television?” Liam asked after a moment.

“Sure.”

Peeta quickly checked on Charlie, who was asleep in her playpen and clinging to her yellow blanket before going to the kitchen to grab a sandwich for the little boy. Quickly, he went back to the living room to find Liam sitting on the floor as he watched Bruce Willis drill a hole into the asteroid set to destroy the earth.

Liam pointed to the screen. “What’s this?”

“It’s a movie,” Peeta replied as he joined the little boy on the floor and placed the plate in front of him. “We can change the channel if you want.”

“Mommy never lets me watch movies like these,” Liam told him as he picked up the sandwich. “Neither did Daddy.” The boy took a small bite from his sandwich. “He’s dead, you know.”

Peeta nodded awkwardly. “I know.”

“And, he’s never coming back,” the boy added solemnly as he ate.

“I know,” Peeta repeated. “Do you know what it means to be dead?”

“It’s when you go to heaven and you never come back,” Liam informed him simply. “I was sad but I don’t know if I am anymore because sometimes I forget Daddy was even here.” He chewed thoughtfully before meeting Peeta’s eyes again. “Do you know anyone who died?”

Peeta nodded, quickly swallowing the lump in his throat. “My Dad.”

He was twelve when his father had died of a sudden heart attack.

Devastated, Peeta had run away to sit on the small pier that he and his father used to fish at.

It was Katniss who had found him. Sitting next to him, she took his hand and held it, letting him squeeze hers as he sobbed.

It was the last time he ever cried.

Liam stared up at him. “Did you cry?”

“I did.” Peeta gave the little boy a smile. “But, I had a good friend who let me hold their hand until I stopped.”

“Who?”

“Your Mommy,” he told Liam. “She is my best friend and has always known how to make me feel better without having to say a thing. It’s always good to have friends who will be there for you even if you don’t feel like talking.”

Liam nodded. “Sometimes, I don’t feel like talking.”

“And, that’s okay,” Peeta assured him. “But know that there are people who will be there to hold your hand and sit with you until you do.”

“Like you?”

Peeta smiled, his chest constricting at the little boy’s earnest eyes. He could see the need in them and he wondered if Katniss knew how much her son understood, despite his youth.

“Yes, like me,” he told Liam. “Any time you feel like having a quiet day or just some guy time, you’ll have me. Just let your Mommy know.”

Liam nodded before going quiet.

Peeta looked back to the TV watching Liv Tyler say goodbye to her father. He searched for the remote to change the channel.

“Peeta?”

He turned to Liam. “Yeah, kid?”

“Can I have another sandwich?” The little boy gave him a smile, similar to Katniss’. “Grilled cheese is my favorite.”

Peeta responded with a grin. “It’s my favorite, too.”

++++++

“Liam is really taken with you,” Katniss told him over the phone. “I don’t know what you did but he keeps asking when he can have ‘Guy Time’ with you.”

“I miss him, too,” Peeta replied as he looked around the Miami airport. “I just settled everything here so I’ll be on my way home.”

“Hurry home,” his friend warned. “You’ve made me miss you. Now that you’ve come back…you’re making me want to keep you.”

“I might just let you keep me,” he replied not bothering to hide the blatant suggestion in his voice.

Over the past few weeks, Peeta had begun to slowly realize that he had fallen for his best friend—and not just his best friend; he was falling for her kids, too. He looked forward to hearing Liam pound his small fists against the guest room that he slept in or seeing Charlie smile whenever she woke up from a nap and saw him.

“Peeta…” Katniss called out, tenderness evident in her voice. “…maybe we should talk.”

“When I get home,” Peeta promised her. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Alright.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “By the way, I sent you a picture of me and the kids. Charlotte found my lipstick and well…let’s just say that I’ll have to watch my things now that she’s learning to crawl.”

“I’ll check it out. See you soon.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Katniss hung up soon after and he looked through his messages before letting out a loud guffaw at the photo message that she sent.

Charlie’s face was covered in red lipstick. She had covered her face but funnily, not her mouth. Apparently, Katniss and Liam had allowed her to draw on their faces, too, because there were squiggly red lipstick lines all over their cheeks and foreheads.

They were all beaming at the camera and his own lips drew up in a soft smile.

Suddenly, he was aching to go home to Panem where this funny little trio was waiting for him.

To distract himself, Peeta went into the gift shop close to his gate. Looking around, his eyes went to a small stuffed duck that he knew that Charlie would love. The baby was fascinated with yellow, her hands often reaching up to tug at his blond locks. Taking it, he looked around for a present for Liam and almost yelped in joy seeing the toy set at the counter.

“Hi,” Peeta greeted the cashier. “How much are the action figures?”

“They’re from the old series,” the young man informed him. “So, about forty dollars. They’re a lot smaller than the real action figures since they’re made for younger kids. How old is your son?”

“He’s just turned five last month,” Peeta said as he pulled out his credit card. “I’ll take them.”

“Pretty cool kid. Not a lot of the kids are into Ninja Turtles around here,” the guy explained as he rung Peeta up. “I hope he enjoys them.”

Grinning, Peeta proudly showed the cashier the picture that Katniss had sent. “Liam is really into Michelangelo.”

“Dope,” the cashier responded. “I’m totally into him, too. I always loved that he had the nunchucks.” He handed Peeta the bag with his presents before having him sign the receipt. “Your receipt is in the bag. You seem to have a pretty cool family and I hope your little boy likes his gift.”

“I think he will,” Peeta said as he took the bag.

“Have a good day, sir.”

Peeta walked out of the store heading toward his gate. It was as he sat in his plane seat did he realize that he thought of Liam as his son.

And, he didn’t mind it at all.

++++++

“Oh, thank God!” Katniss exclaimed as she opened the door hurriedly. “Charlotte is running a fever and has been crying for hours!” His friend looked harried as a loud wail rang out through the house. “I’m going to try to take her temperature again…”

“Stop.” He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. “First off, have you called her doctor?”

“Yes…” She nodded, her grey eyes straying upstairs to where her daughter was wailing. “…it’s a low grade fever which can happen during teething.”

“She’s teething?” Peeta smiled at the thought of Charlie hitting such a milestone. “Well as long as we’re watching her and making sure that she’s comfortable, she’ll be alright.”

“PEETA!”

Liam was running towards him in his Ninja Turtle Pajamas and he easily picked up the boy who wrapped his small legs around Peeta’s waist.

“Hey kid!” He grinned at the boy. “Have you been helping your Mommy?”

Liam held up a plastic ring. “I brought this for Charlotte from the freezer like Mommy said.”

Peeta glanced over at Katniss, who looked ready to fall over. “Why don’t we give that to Charlie and let your Mommy rest?” He kissed the top of the boy’s head. “We can have some ‘Guy Time’ while we make sure that your sister’s teeth don’t torture her. Also, I have presents for you.”

“YAY!” Liam whooped before smiling brightly at Katniss. “Don’t worry, Mommy! Peeta and I will take care of Charlotte for you. You can take a nap.”

“Thanks, baby,” Katniss replied as she followed them up the stairs so that she could go to her room.

In the upstairs hallway, Charlotte’s crying was amplified and Peeta turned to Katniss, who was hesitant to leave him alone with the kids.

He met her eyes. “We’ll be fine—and don’t worry, I have a present for you, too.”

Katniss chuckled softly, her eyes warm. “Thanks, baby.”

++++++

_Four hours later…_

“I think she’s finally done crying,” Katniss said from where she lay.

Peeta plopped down next to her on the mattress. “And, Liam has finally decided to go to bed.” He looked over at his friend and smiled tiredly. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Patience,” his friend replied. “Lots of patience.” Katniss’ eyes fluttered in exhaustion. “Let’s just rest our eyes for a quick minute.”

Peeta closed his eyes. “Agreed.”

Since arriving back from the airport, Peeta and Katniss had been juggling taking care of both the kids. For a bit, he and Liam helped the teething Charlie by holding the cold ring to her sore gums. He switched off with Katniss so that he could prepare grilled cheese sandwiches at Liam’s request for dinner and the three of them had eaten in the nursery.

Then as Katniss bathed Liam, he had rocked Charlie until she fell asleep.

When it was time for Liam to go to bed, Charlie woke up and so Katniss went to her daughter as he shuffled to Liam’s room, where the little boy showed him his entire collection of Ninja Turtles memorabilia and proudly displayed his present from Peeta at the center of it all.

Now, here he and Katniss were at the brink of exhaustion.

Then the wail from Charlie’s room came.

He stood up, not even thinking about his tiredness. “I’ll go.”

“Thank you, love,” Katniss mumbled, half-asleep.

“You might as well marry me,” Peeta told her. “Because, this is pretty much how I imagine it.”

Katniss waved him off. “Yeah…yeah…”

Standing up, he went to Charlie’s nursery, a large meringue-yellow colored room and picked up the tired baby.

Cradling her close, Peeta sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib. “I know it hurts, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “The good thing is that your fever is down…and soon you’ll feel much better and have a new set of chompers.”

“Peeta?” He looked up to see Liam in the doorway. The little boy went to Peeta, crawling onto the free space on his lap. “Can’t sleep.”

“What can I do to help you?” Peeta asked the little one.

“Tell me a story?” Liam suggested tiredly as he settled his head onto Peeta’s chest.

“How about I tell you about the first time that I met your Mommy?” he said and the little boy nodded in agreement. “I was about your age and it was my first day of Kindergarten. Our teacher had us sit in a circle and then asked who knew the Valley song, which is Panem’s town song. And, your Mommy’s hand just shot up.”

Liam yawned. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Peeta grinned as he caressed the boy’s head and pressed his lips to Charlie’s forehead. “She was wearing a red dress and her hair was in two braids instead of one. Your Mommy just stood right up and belted out that song like there was no tomorrow.”

His eyes went to the doorway where he found Katniss watching them, her gaze focused on him.

Peeta met her eyes. “And, her singing was so beautiful that even the birds outside our classroom window stopped singing to listen. I just knew then that I couldn’t live my life without having her in it. That I was just meant to love her for the rest of my life.”

Looking down, he realized that both of the children were asleep.

Katniss reached for Charlie. “I’ll put her to bed. You can take care of the little man.”

Nodding, he stood up, cradling the sleeping boy and carried Liam out of the room. Going next door, Peeta placed him in his bed and pulled the blanket over the little one.

Leaning down, Peeta kissed the boy’s forehead. “Goodnight…son.”

Getting up from the bed, he went to the door and shut off the light before going into the hallway.

There, Katniss was waiting for him.

Her smoky eyes beckoned him and he went to her. “Peeta—”

His hands reached to cradle her face and Peeta drew her close, pressing his mouth to hers insistently. Katniss yielded, her mouth opening as she let his tongue plunder hers and taste what he had craved for as long as he could remember.

And, Peeta knew he was where he was always meant to be.

Backing her against the wall, Katniss bucked against his pelvis, a quiet moan escaping her mouth as she moved her hot center against his own to create a friction that had him aching to be inside her.

If she kept on, Peeta knew he would be unable to hold back. He would take her right there against the wall.

But, his concern for their children overpowered his lust.

“Should we be doing this here?” he whispered as his mouth moved to her neck and his lips sucked at her sweet skin.

She arched against him, small pants escaping her lips. “Let’s go to our room.”

He planted a kiss on her chin before pulling away slightly. “Our room?”

She nodded, her hand reaching to the nape of his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“Hell yes, our room.”

++++++

_One Year Later…_

“Can I help you?” The saleswoman asked Peeta.

“Yes,” he replied and looked down at Liam. “My son and I were having ‘Guy Time’ and he wanted us to look for something for his mother. It’s her birthday.”

“That’s adorable,” the woman gushed. “What are you looking for, sweetheart?”

“I want to get my Mommy a necklace.” Then, he pointed to Peeta. “And, he wants to get her an engagement ring. Especially since Mommy is having my little brother—and doesn’t want anyone to see him through her wedding dress.”

He stifled a laugh; sometimes Liam could be a little _too_ observant.

But, Peeta wouldn’t have him any other way.

Meeting the woman’s amused eyes, he nodded. “Lead the way.”

**FIN.**


	2. Baby Bear

The second installment to the Guy Time series! Enjoy!

The characters of The Hunger Game Trilogy do not belong to me.

Baby Bear

They named him Michael.

Granted it had taken some negotiation with Liam as the six-year-old had wanted to name _his_ baby, Michelangelo—after the Ninja Turtle. Katniss and Peeta had settled on a good middle and were able to name their new little one something decidedly normal.

After all, their names were weird enough.

Peeta called him Bear.  

For Charlie, upon meeting her baby brother for the first time, screamed out, “TEDDY BEAR!” and attempted to make a grab for the newborn snoozing in Katniss’ arms. Charlie loved to snuggle with the stuffed bears that Peeta had bought her for her own birthday and now the two-year-old saw nothing but teddy bears in front of her eyes.

And, Bear did indeed look like a bear—all squishy cheeks and plump muscle, the only difference being his golden coloring.

“Daddy.”

Opening his eyes, Peeta saw the serious little face that was his son’s. Liam was not like most little boys. He had limited tastes, Ninja Turtles being a majority. Everyday, Peeta reveled in being Liam’s father for he loved the little boy like he came from his own blood.

The same went for his daughter Charlie, who was the first one to call him “Dada” during a late night when she couldn’t sleep and Peeta spent the long hours singing her to sleep crooning Hall and Oates songs.

It was the last word that came out of her sleepy lips—and he would cherish the memory forever.

Peeta grinned at his son. “Hey kid. What’s going on?”

A funny little smile emerged from Liam’s lips. “Today’s my birthday.”

“Oh, really?” Peeta sat up in bed and pulled the little boy onto his lap. He looked over at Katniss, who was still fast asleep. They were just getting back to a normal sleeping schedule now that Bear was seven months old. “And, what would my boy like for his birthday breakfast?”

Liam wrapped his arms around Peeta’s neck, resting his head on his father’s shoulder. “I already ate, Daddy. I made Fruit Loops and milk.” He pulled away from Peeta to give him a beaming smile. “Like a big boy. Are you proud?”

Peeta smiled through the slight filming of tears in his eyes. “Of course. Always.”

Liam always wanted to please him and Katniss. Peeta worried at first that the little boy was suffering from some underlying self-esteem issue. However, his wife had assured him that it was really because Liam idolized him. She and her late husband, Gale, had done their best during their broken marriage but it seemed like Liam never really got to bond with his biological father.

“Now, what would you like for your birthday?” Peeta asked quietly.

In the closet were the many Ninja Turtle toys and costumes that he and Katniss could find online and at local toy stores. They had spent a lot of the night wrapping up the dozen or so presents.

They then spent the rest of the night…doing other things. Another reason for Katniss’ exhaustion.

“‘Guy Time’,” Liam said quietly against Peeta’s chest where his little head was perched. “There hasn’t been any time since Bear was born.”

Peeta faltered. “I’m sorry, son. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” his son replied with a half-smile. “Bear is only a baby and needs you and Mommy—”

He shook his head at Liam. “But, today is your day. What would you like to do for ‘Guy Time’?”

“I want to learn how to hold Bear,” Liam declared, his grey eyes thoughtful. “Because then I can help you and Mommy more.”

Standing up with Liam in his arms, Peeta kissed his son’s forehead. He was unbelievably proud of Liam for his selflessness and his ability to love so openly. Peeta could only hope that he had a little bit to do with it.

“Let’s go,” Peeta announced and together they left the bedroom to go next door.

Bear’s nursery was a soft green, Katniss’ favorite color, with dark wood furniture. It was cozy and appropriately looked like a forest, which was perfect for the solid baby.

The doctor who had delivered Bear said that he had been one of the biggest babies that he had seen in a while. The statement almost caused Peeta to faint. He had a hard enough time trying to keep it together during Katniss’ labor.

Peeking into the crib, Peeta and Liam found Bear already sitting up in his crib with a cheerful smile on his lips and wearing a soft brown minky onesie.

“Morning, Bear!” Liam greeted with a wide grin. It was clear that he adored his baby brother.

The day that Bear was born was the day that Liam had called Peeta “Daddy” for the first time.

So, it had been a doubly special day for Peeta.

He knew how cautious Liam could be around people and though Peeta had often referred to him as his son, it had not come as easily for the little boy. Liam was like Katniss, often suspicious of people and rightfully so, because not many understood him.

But, once you really took the time, you would see how special he really was.

“Okay, have a seat in the rocking chair,” Peeta said as he placed Liam on the carpet.  The little boy scrambled to the chair excitedly as he picked Bear up from crib. “Hey, Baby Bear. You look chipper this morning.”  

Bear stuffed his fist in his mouth as he grinned at his father, the grey in his eyes bright.

Walking over to where Liam sat, Peeta knelt before the chair with Bear in his arms.

“Now, I’m going to sit him on your lap and I need you to support his head in that little crook in your arm,” he instructed. Liam nodded anxiously as Peeta sat Bear’s diapered bottom on his older brother’s lap. The little boy followed Peeta’s advice and carefully supported his little brother’s head. Peeta sat back and let Liam find his own mechanics in holding his baby brother. “That’s great, son. You’re doing perfect.”

Liam looked down at Bear in awe. “Wow...he’s kind of heavy.”

Peeta chuckled. “Remember that Mommy had to carry him in her front.”

“Mommy must be really strong,” Liam mused.

“Thank you, baby.” The two looked up to find Katniss in the doorway with Charlie in her arms.

The two-year-old, Charlie, quickly shuffled from her mother’s arms and toddled over to Peeta, who sat next to the rocking chair. She plopped onto his lap and gave him a toothy grin.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” Katniss said as she knelt in front of Liam. She kissed him on the forehead. “Is this all you wanted for your birthday?”

Liam nodded. “I just want to help you and Daddy.” He looked at Katniss, seriousness in his eyes. “Because, there will be more babies, right?”

Katniss met Peeta’s eyes, a small smile on her pretty lips. “Will there?”

“If you want,” Peeta replied with his own grin.

“I’d like to even out the playing field,” his wife countered. “It’s kind of not fair that you get ‘Guy Time’. Charlotte and I should have some ‘Gal-Pal Time’, too!” She looked over at their daughter, who was squishing herself against Peeta. “Right, Char?”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, her dark hair swinging along. “YES!”

“Then yes,” Peeta declared. “I will give you another daughter!” His wife laughed at his mock-pompousness. He looked down at Charlie. “What should we name your sister?”

“BEAR!” came the bellowing response.

“We’ll discuss names when we get to that point,” Katniss responded diplomatically. She looked over at Liam who was still rocking Bear. “Good job, sweetheart. He’s asleep.”

Liam grinned before checking on his snoozing brother. “Thanks Mommy.”

Katniss stood up and held out her hand to Charlie.

“Come on, Charlotte. Let’s make breakfast for our big boy!”

Charlie stood up but not before kissing Bear and then Liam, whose face scrunched, though not too badly.

Katniss kissed her son once more and then Peeta quickly before the kids started making gagging noises.

When they were alone, Liam looked up at Peeta. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“When I grow up, do you think I’ll be a good Daddy?” the little boy asked.

Peeta smiled at him gently. “Yes. I have no doubt about it,” he replied. “This is why we have ‘Guy Time”. To teach one another things. So you can learn how to become the best person and the best Daddy you can be. And so I can do the same.”

Liam gazed at his brother affectionately. “And, Bear will be part of ‘Guy Time’, too. I can teach him everything you’re gonna teach me.”

Nodding, Peeta kissed the top of his oldest son. “I’m proud of you.”

The little boy looked up at him once more. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you take Bear back now?” Liam asked. “He’s getting _really_ heavy—and I want to open all the presents that you and Mommy tried to hide from me in your closet.”

**FIN.**


	3. The First Noelle

The last installment of the “Guy Time” Series. Enjoy.

 

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

 

The First Noelle

 

“Oh gosh, I hope this goes alright.”

 

Peeta turned to Katniss, watching his wife anxiously wring her hands as she looked up at the auditorium stage.

 

“It’s going to be fine,” he assured Katniss, taking her hand and pressing its top to his lips. She took another worried breath before giving him a smile.

 

Peeta then turned to Bear, their four-year-old, who was reading through the program for the Panem Elementary Christmas concert. The little boy looked to him, honey curls just barely brushing his grey eyes, before smiling excitedly.

 

“How you holding up?” Peeta asked his son.

 

“Daddy, do you have any cookies?” Bear responded instead.

 

“Nope. Sorry son,” he informed him. “But, there will be some cookies and juice after the performance.”

 

Bear accepted his reply with an easy smile. “Okay!”

 

As a baby, Bear—or Michael, his actual name—was quite the chunky newborn. However as time passed, he grew lengthy due to Peeta’s long-limbed genetics. That didn’t stop Bear from having a constant appetite. He also had more energy than Liam and Charlie put together.

 

However, Liam had always been the mellow one. He was the caretaker, protecting Charlie at school and making sure that Bear didn’t run amok in the house. He clearly looked like Gale, his late father, with steel eyes and dark hair but the warmth and beauty in his smile was from his mother.

 

Then there was Charlie—short for Charlotte—with her bright laugh and winsome spirit. She had an amazing empathy and altruistic nature for a young child, begging Peeta and Katniss to let her volunteer for canned food drives or shelters. This always led to one of them going door to door with her so that she could state her cause.

 

However, Charlie was always successful, her large eyes framed with long lashes charming each person that she met. As she grew, he and Katniss knew that they would be chasing boys off their lawn. The good thing was that they had back-up in the form of Liam and Bear, both very protective of their only sister.

 

For now.

 

Peeta looked to Katniss, who stared up at the stage as her free hand caressed her prominent belly.

 

It had taken them almost five years to give Charlie the sister that she so desperately wanted to have tea parties with.

 

This Christmas, they would be welcoming their fourth and final child—another lovely little girl.

 

“Our next performance will be Miss Cartwright’s fifth grade class performing ‘The First Noel’,” Principal Trinket announced at the podium at the corner of the stage. “Their soloist will be Liam Mellark.”

 

The crowd clapped heartily though Bear’s cheers were heard above all of it.

 

The curtain drew back revealing the fifth grade class, girls in their pretty Christmas dresses and boys in button-ups and ties.

 

Peeta had taught Liam how to tie his own tie just that evening. It had been a bittersweet moment for him. Peeta was never taught those kinds of things by his father who had passed on when he was just a kid.

 

The sound of the piano drew him out of his thoughts as Katniss took a photo with the digital camera that she had just taken from her purse.

 

_“The first noel the angels did sing_

_Was to certain poor shepherds_

_In fields as they lay_

_In fields fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep_

_Noel, noel, noel, noel_

_Born is the King of Israel…”_

 

Katniss reached to grip his hand as their son stepped forward. Liam would be singing the second chorus by himself. He and Katniss had spent many hours practicing his solo with the piano that they had purchased a few years ago.

 

They knew that Liam was perfectly capable of doing this.

 

_“They looked up_

_And saw a star_

_Shining in the the East_

_Beyond them far…”_

 

It had started out perfectly fine.

 

Liam looked as he always did, calm and collected. However when his voice cracked on the second line, a burst of giggles sounded from the front of the auditorium. It had clearly thrown their son off as his next few lines came out shaky and warbled.

 

“STOP LAUGHING!”

 

Peeta turned to see Bear standing on his chair, red-faced and furious as he looked towards the area where the little boy clearly heard the laughter coming from.

 

“Michael.” His son turned guiltily to him. Peeta only called him by his full name when it was a serious matter. “Let’s go outside so we can talk about your manners.”  


“Yes, Daddy,” Bear responded sullenly as Peeta stood up. He gave Katniss a nod before leading their son headed towards the auditorium’s exit.

 

However before the two left, Peeta turned to the stage where he could see Liam watching them. He gave Peeta a sad smile before continuing to sing with the rest of his class.

 

++++++

 

“Mommy! Daddy!”

 

Charlie ran towards them, her dark waves pulled back in a thick bun as a silver halo of tinsel rested on her head. She was dressed as an angel and with her sparkling grey eyes and sweet smile, their daughter truly was one.

 

“Did I do good?” she asked, bouncing on one foot.

 

Bear, already forgiven, rushed over to his sister and began bouncing with her. Charlie took his hands so that they could continue their jumping.

 

“You were wonderful, honey,” Katniss said with a grin. “The best rendition of Jingle Bell Rock that I’ve ever heard!”

 

“Do you think the baby heard it?” Charlie, still holding Bear’s hand, went to her mother. “Hi Sea Star. Did you like my performance?” Instead of saying ‘sister’, Charlie decided that the name ‘Sea Star’ sounded much better. She placed a hand on Katniss’ stomach. “I think she kicked!”

 

Peeta smiled seeing the sight before him. However, he realized that they were missing one of their group.

 

Looking to Katniss, she nodded to the stage exit.

 

Moving through the crowd of children and parents backstage, Peeta found himself at the heavy exit door and gently pushed it open before stepping out.

 

There sitting on the first step was Liam, his forearms folded over his knees with his forehead resting on top. When he heard Peeta approaching, he looked up, his grey eyes heavy.

 

“Hey son,” Peeta greeted as he sat down next to Liam. Putting an arm around the boy’s shoulders, he drew his son close. “You did your best.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Liam admitted. “I messed up.”

 

“Is there a reason?” he asked. “I’ve heard you with your Mom. You sound great.”

 

The response came in the slightest of whispers, “It was her.”

 

Peeta looked to Liam, seeing the color rising in his son’s cheeks. “Her?”

 

“She was in the front row,” Liam said to his Dad. “Alicia...Ali is in the other fifth grade class. She wasn’t one of the people laughing. It was some other jerks in her class. I just caught eyes with her for a moment and I messed up.”

 

“So you like her?” Peeta asked and his son nodded. “Makes sense now.”

 

“We were partnered up when the fifth graders had to help with building the sets,” he explained to his father. “She’s really funny and smart and she has this hair that’s like the red-orange of a sunset...” Liam smiled to himself. “It’s kind of my favorite color now.”

 

Peeta smiled hearing his son’s words.

 

“How did we get here? I remember when you were into nothing but Ninja Turtles and grilled cheese sandwiches.”

 

Liam looked to him, a chuckle on his lips. “Dad, you’re getting mushy on me!”

 

“I can’t help it!” Peeta protested. “As the oldest, you’re the first of our kids to go through this. So we’re going to get sentimental. Also, you’re making me feel very old. It’s a far cry from when I used ride a motorcycle and lived like a nomad.”

 

His old ride was now collecting dust in their garage. The last time that he had driven it was right before Bear was conceived.

 

In fact, Peeta was pretty sure that Bear was conceived on top of it.

 

“I still remember that,” Liam replied. “When you came to us, I remember Mommy’s smile hearing the bike’s engine in our driveway. It had been so long since she smiled like that.”

 

“Before all of you, I don’t think I ever really learned how to smile,” Peeta told his son.

 

“Us too, Dad,” Liam said with a small grin.

 

Together the two stood up to head back inside.

 

Peeta was pretty sure that Bear was probably in search of a snack. Charlie had most likely run off to tell the parents of her classmates about how she was volunteering to decorate a tree at the local nursing home and how they could contribute to her cause.

 

“Hey Dad?” Liam suddenly called out. “It’s been a long time since we had ‘Guy Time’. I’m glad that we got this little bit.”

 

Peeta looked to his son. It had been awhile and though he smiled at his son, there was still that little niggling of guilt that they had not had many moments like this together lately.

 

“I’m glad, too.”

 

++++++

 

“Liam likes a girl,” Katniss mused as she pulled back their comforter and carefully crawled into their bed. Sitting back, she looked to Peeta and he could see the tears begin to fill her smoky eyes. “I can’t believe it. He’s growing up.”

 

Peeta joined her, covering them both with the heavy down comforter.

 

“I know. It was crazy for me to hear it,” he replied. His wife sniffled and he put his arm around her. “Don’t be upset. You’re still going to be the number one girl in his life!”

 

Katniss let out a watery laugh. “Pregnancy hormones! I really won’t miss this.” Her hands went to her belly and she caressed it lovingly. “I remember the night that Liam was born. He was so pink but those eyes were just so intense from the beginning...like he knew me already.”

 

“I remember it far differently,” Peeta recalled with a grin. “Liam barfed on me!”

 

“Well it wasn’t exactly love at first sight,” Katniss replied. “But, you grew on each other.”

 

Peeta kissed the top of her hair, reveling in the softness of Katniss. She had always been beautiful to him. They were best friends and when they finally kissed one another in the hallway of this very house, he had wondered what had taken them so long.

 

“That is true,” he told her. Putting his lips to her stomach, he gave Katniss’ belly a kiss through the top she wore. “So little girl, are you going to be serious like Liam, bold like Charlie, or brave like Bear?”

 

“She’ll be selfless like Charlie, protective like Liam, and sweet like Bear,” Katniss told him. “She seems very calm. She nudges carefully because I don’t think she wants to bug me.”

 

“You can tell all that?” he asked in surprise.

 

“I know it’s weird, but I feel like I’ve known the kids even before they’ve come out of me.” She moved her fingers along the underside of her stomach and against his cheek, Peeta could feel a small nudge. “You see? I think I’m tickling her.”

 

“You’re going to be an interesting one, little girl,” Peeta said before looking up at Katniss. “Any thoughts on names?”

 

Katniss shook her head. “I figured that anything we picked, the kids would just veto.”

 

“You are right, my beautiful wife.” He sat back up and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Even the smallest of touches left him breathless and by the end of it, Peeta had managed to unravel the braid of her hair so he could run his hand through her thick waves. “You’re my favorite Christmas present, you know that, right?”

 

“You don’t really have to kiss up,” she joked. “You’re going to get lucky.” There was a knock on the door and they both let out groans of discontent. “I spoke too soon.”

 

“Come in!” Peeta called out.

 

The door opened and Bear’s golden head peeked through, quickly followed by Charlie’s dark waterfall of hair, and then finally Liam, who gave them a smile.

 

“Bear and Charlie wanted to say goodnight to the belly,” Liam informed his parents.

 

“And, you’re too old to say goodnight to your little sister?” Katniss quipped. Liam shook his head shyly. “I know you’re the oldest, but at least give me a hug.”

 

“Slumber party!” Charlie cried before rushing over and jumping on the end of the bed. Bear followed though Liam lifted him onto the bed because his legs were too short. Together, the two crawled over to their mother’s belly. Liam went to his mother’s side and Katniss shifted to make room for him to sit.

 

“Nighty,” Bear said against Katniss’ stomach. “Mommy, does it hurt when she swims?”

 

“No,” Katniss told their youngest. “In fact, she is just active right now because she knows that her brothers and sister are here to talk to her.”

 

“Sea Star,” Charlie spoke quietly. “Do you want a pink or a yellow crown? I’m going to make crowns for Christmas for all of us to wear for breakfast!”

 

“Honey, I don’t think that she’ll be here by Christmas,” Peeta said. “Probably more after it.”

 

Katniss’ due date was Christmas but they weren’t holding their breaths. According to his wife, Liam and Charlie were late. Bear also took an uncharacteristically long time to leave the womb.

 

“No.” Charlie gave him a solid stare. “She’ll be here before then.”

 

Peeta look to Liam. “What do you think, son?”

 

Tentatively, his hand went to the swell. Liam’s eyes softened and Peeta could see that he could feel the little one moving under his palm in greeting.

 

Liam grinned at him before resting his head on Katniss’ shoulder.

 

“She’ll come out when we’re ready for her.”

 

++++++

 

The next evening, Liam fiddled with the piano as Peeta and Katniss looked through the book of baby names that they had bought that morning. They left the kids with a sitter while going to pick up Liam’s new bike which was now safely hidden in the garage.

 

Charlie and Bear sat under the Christmas tree, staring up at its lights which was an evening ritual for them since the tree was put up. They had even named each of the tree ornaments, until Bear had broken “Ethel”, Charlie’s favorite blue glass ball. In retaliation, Charlie had broken “Fred”, Bear’s candy cane ornament.

 

Katniss quickly put a stop to the madness.

 

“I still like Cecilia,” Katniss told him as she put the book down on their coffee table.

 

“I’m still on the fence,” Peeta responded.

 

“And, we’re back to square one,” his wife retorted. Her eyes went to their son sitting at the piano. “He’s looking a little forlorn.”

 

Peeta nodded. “I know. I’ve been feeling horrible that we haven’t really talked or spent any ‘Guy Time’ together,” He looked over to Liam, still moving his fingers listlessly along the keys. “He’s growing up, too. Before we know it, he won’t want to hang out with us.”

 

“I think we’d be fine for an hour,” Katniss suggested. “Maybe a walk will help.”

 

“Great idea, sweetheart.” He gave her a quick kiss before standing from the couch and then going to Liam. “Feel like taking a walk?”

 

Their son beamed at him before nodding. “I’ll put my jacket on!”

 

He rushed excitedly out of the living room and up the stairs.

 

Going back to Katniss, Peeta cradled her grinning face to place kisses along her cheeks.

 

“Did I ever tell you how glad I am that I married you?”

 

“I think the last time you were glad was when this little one was conceived!” Katniss responded with a laugh. “Now go put your coat on!”

 

“I have a plan,” he told her. “You and the other kids meet us in thirty minutes.”

 

++++++

 

“So how long have you liked Ali?” Peeta asked his son as they walked along the wet streets. There was no snow in Panem, just cool rain. While there hadn’t been any today, the remnants of a storm passing through reflected in the clear, fresh air.

 

“I don’t know,” Liam responded, hands in the pockets of his puff jacket. “I was kind of there without thinking about it. My stomach does weird things when I’m around her.” He looked to Peeta. “Was it like that with you and Mom?”

 

“Maybe not at first,” he told his son. “We loved each other because we were best friends, but the romantic type of love took a little longer. But like I’ve told you, I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

 

“What do I do now, Dad?” Liam turned to him. “Maybe I’ve ruined even a chance for a friendship with her.”

 

“You just have to take the chance, Liam,” Peeta said. “You’re the bravest kid I know. If you take the chance, bad or good, you won’t regret the outcome.”

 

Peeta stopped as did Liam and they looked up at the two-story house in front of them with the Christmas-lit windows.

 

Liam turned to him in confusion. “Where are we?”

 

Peeta nodded at the mailbox with the family’s name: **_Odair_**.

 

“You should finish your song,” Peeta told him as he headed up the walkway and onto the front porch.

 

“Dad!” Liam was panicked as he followed behind Peeta. “What are you doing?”

 

He rang the doorbell. “Singing Christmas Carols.”

 

The door opened and a pretty girl with bright green eyes and rich red hair answered. There was an audible squeak from his son.

 

This had to be Ali.

 

Ali looked to Liam, giving him a bright smile. “Liam, what are you doing here?”

 

“We’re going door to door spreading Christmas cheer by singing Christmas Carols!” Peeta informed her. There was a soft cough and he turned to find Katniss with Bear and Charlie, dressed in thick jackets and knit hats. They all shuffled up the steps to join the two.

 

Liam took a step back but Katniss placed a hand to the small of his back to stop him.

 

“Hi Alicia,” Katniss greeted the girl with a bright smile. “I remember you from when Charlie and I were collecting canned goods for her drive.”

 

“It was no problem, Mrs. Mellark,” Ali responded easily. She looked at each of them before her eyes went to Liam. “So...Christmas Carols?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Peeta exclaimed and then looked at Katniss, who nodded. “And...a one and a two and a three…”

_“The first noel the angels did sing_

_Was to certain poor shepherds_

_In fields as they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep_

_Noel, noel, noel, noel_

_Born is the King of Israel…”_

 

So they obviously didn’t have the best voices and Bear and Charlie didn’t really know the words. However, the two younger children were very enthusiastic about the singing even if they were making up lyrics.

 

Ali even grinned when Bear sang ‘shirt birds’ instead of ‘shepherds’.

 

In the middle of their song, her parents had also come to the door. Peeta recognized her bronze-haired dad from dropping the kids off at school as well as her mother who Ali obviously inherited her eye color from.

 

Suddenly, it was time for Liam’s solo. Peeta placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he could feel Liam straighten at his touch.

 

_“They looked up_

_And saw a star_

_Shining in the the East_

_Beyond them far_

_And to the earth it_

_It gave great light_

_And so it continued_

_Both day and night…”_

 

Liam sang clear and solid just like he and Katniss had practiced. The soulful tone in his voice was a new thing and Peeta realized that his son’s voice had dropped. It was the first of many changes to Liam growing up and it warmed Peeta to know that he would be there to guide his son as he was doing now.

 

_“Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,_

_Born is the King of Israel…”_

 

“OH!”

 

Katniss stepped back, her hands going to her stomach just as Peeta rushed over to her. Charlie and Bear let out worried shouts and immediately Liam went to them, pulling his younger siblings close to calm them down.

 

Peeta met Katniss’ eyes knowingly. “It’s time.”

 

His wife let out a slow exhale and smiled. “Charlie obviously knows her sister.”

 

Turning to the children, Peeta gave them an assuring smile. “Let’s go everyone! It’s Mellark Time!” The kids let out excited shouts in return. He looked to the Odairs. “Thanks for listening to our song. Merry Christmas!”

 

The kids echoed his words and they all hurried down the steps determined to head home.

 

“Wait!” They turned to see Mr. Odair rushing over to them. He handed Peeta his keys. “Use our car. It’ll be quicker.”

 

Peeta stared at him in disbelief. “Thank you…”

 

The man smiled. “Finnick.” He looked over at his wife and daughter. “Then there’s Annie and of course, Alicia.”

 

“Peeta,” he introduced himself. “My wife Katniss...there’s also Liam, Charlie, and Bear.”

 

The man raised an amused brow at him. “Bear?”

 

Peeta grinned sheepishly. “It’s a long story.”

 

“I hate to interrupt this pow-wow,” Katniss said. “But, I’m kind of going to drop this baby right here.”

 

“Oh!” Finnick pointed to the minivan parked next to them. “Bring it back whenever you’re finished.”

 

“Thanks Finnick,” Peeta said as he unlocked the car door to help Katniss in.

 

“Liam?”

 

They all turned, including Katniss from her seat in the van, to see Ali rushing over to them with Annie following behind.

 

Ali stopped in front of their son before going on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, her face bright red and her smile shy.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

Liam smiled softly at her. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Come on, everyone,” Charlie called out. “ _My_ sister is coming!”

 

++++++

 

_One Day Later…_

 

“She’s a lot tinier than Bear,” Liam said as he looked down at bundle he held. The newest Mellark slept peacefully, her pink lips open as she snoozed. Her brother kissed the tuft of soft gold hair atop her head and she yowled. “But, I can tell that she already has a strong personality.”

 

“Definitely one of our children,” Katniss replied from where she sat next to Liam on the hospital bed. “She’s already comfortable with you.”

 

“Because she knows who else is going to change her diapers,” Peeta said to their son, taking a quick photo on his phone before sitting down on the other side of Katniss. He looked to Bear and Charlie at the end of the bed. “Unless you two want to volunteer?”

 

Charlie raised her hand. “I will, Daddy!”

 

“Me too!” Bear echoed.

 

“Will you?” Katniss asked with a grin. “Because your sister will use a lot of diapers.”

 

Peeta could see the enthusiasm fade from their young eyes.

 

“We’ll give you two a test run when we get home.” He put an arm around his wife and Katniss laid her head contentedly on his shoulder. “So what are we going to name her?”

 

Katniss looked to the baby in their oldest child’s arms, her eyes bright with joyful tears.

 

“Noelle.”

 

At the sound of her name, the baby opened her eyes revealing the luminous blue in them. The kids gasped and Liam beamed at his parents before turning his attention to the newborn once again.

 

Life could not get any sweeter than this.

 

“I love it,” Peeta told his wife before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Our first and only Noelle.”

 

**FIN.**


End file.
